


Making Choices

by Reignsupreme_Inyourdreams



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Drabble, Gen, kurogane accidentally adopts every character that reminds him of sakura or syaoran, or during the tokyo revelations ovas, takes place during chapter 129 of tsubasa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reignsupreme_Inyourdreams/pseuds/Reignsupreme_Inyourdreams
Summary: Kurogane talks to Subaru after Fai is given Kamui's blood.
Relationships: Seishirou/Subaru (Tsubasa)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Making Choices

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I noticed how similar Subaru and Sakura are in Tsubasa and couldn't get the idea of Kurogane acting fatherly/big brotherly toward him (and by extension, Kamui) like he does with Sakura. Fathers/brothers stereotypically tend to not approve of their younger siblings' significant others and Kurogane canonically hates Seishirou; thus, this idea was born.

“Shall we discuss the rules for how things will proceed from here on out?” Fuuma asked, gesturing towards the stairs that lead to the upper levels of the City Hall building. “It has nothing to do with me,” Kamui responded dismissively, as he placed his hands on his hips. 

“It doesn’t, but if you don’t come, Kamui, then it means that the people of the tower won.” Fuuma said with a smile, “You don’t want that, do you?”

Kamui’s eyes flashed gold, signaling his anger at the idea of losing to Fuuma. Subaru suppressed a smile; as concerning as it was to learn that Fuuma was the younger brother of the man who was hunting him he couldn’t help but feel pleased that someone other than him could goad Kamui into helping others, even if Kamui was doing it for selfish reasons. His twin sighed, dropped his arms from his hips and began to follow the taller man, the two of them chatting about the possibility of the Princess’ safe return.

Subaru moved to follow them, but quickly stopped to glance over his shoulder at the other group of travellers at the mention of the princess. He couldn’t help but to empathize with them and the pain they were going through. “Yuuko-san, when you gave us the ability to cross dimensions you mentioned that there would be an event we would take part in. Was this it…?” He wondered aloud. Subaru shook his head to clear his mind. The people of the tower and the city hall needed a truce, and though Subaru was not entirely sure what the dynamics of this world were he wanted to help in whatever way he could. He began to follow after Kamui and Fuuma once more.

“Hey, you,” a deep voice called out. 

Subaru, Kamui, and Fuuma all turned and were surprised to see Kurogane only a few feet from Subaru. The man was very quiet for his size, no one had realized he had gotten that close. “I still have questions for you,” He said to Kamui. “Maybe you should have thought to ask them earlier,” Kamui responded dismissively as he crossed his arms, “We’re busy.”

“I’ll answer your questions,” Subaru volunteered, giving Kamui a disapproving look.

“I’m not leaving you here,” His twin responded, uncrossing his arms.

“No one here is in any state to harm me,” the green-eyed vampire reassured him, “I’ll wait for you down here. Besides, I wouldn’t be much help during negotiations, I’ve been asleep practically the entire time we’ve been here.” Subaru was relieved. He could answer questions about vampires for sure, but negotiating a peace treaty between people he was unfamiliar with was out of his comfort zone.

“Subaru can take care of himself. Come on Kamui, let’s not keep everyone waiting,” Fuuma said, placing a hand on Kamui’s lower back and guiding him away. Kamui didn’t react to Fuuma’s hand on his back and followed Fuuma’s lead, but Subaru eyed the tall man’s hand suspiciously. Since when did Kamui allow someone to touch him so casually? He would need to get the full story of Kamui’s time in Tokyo as soon as they left this world. 

Subaru realized he shouldn’t dwell on this development while someone was waiting to speak to him so he turned to face Kurogane once more, “What can I help you with?”

“Those two,” He shrugged his shoulder in the direction of Fuuma and Kamui who were now headed up the stairs, “Said that you gave your blood to someone before. To that hunter. What happened when he turned?”

Subaru’s gaze fell to a piece of debris on the ground. He drew his cape tighter around himself and held it as if he were a small child clinging to comforting a security blanket. He opened his mouth to answer, but couldn’t think of what he wanted to say. He had never even told Kamui everything that had happened that day; he certainly didn’t want to speak about it with a stranger. 

“Look, I’m not trying to pry into your past or anything, I just need to know what happens next, now that Fai is one of you,” His tone of voice was gruff but oddly reassuring to the vampire. Subaru had no reason to think that this was a lie; he hadn’t known the other man very long but he didn’t seem like the kind of person that wanted to know everyone else’s business.

“Of course,” Subaru said, visibly relaxing some before continuing, “Fai was close to death when he was turned, so it will take some time for him to recover. Seishirou-san was also badly injured when I gave him my blood, and he was unconscious for quite a while. It will likely be a few more hours before your friend wakes up.” Both of them had turned their attention to Fai, who was lying still on the large flat rock Kurogane had placed him on earlier.

“When does he need to eat? Or… drink?” The larger man asked. Subaru contemplated for a moment before answering, “Just like with humans, it varies. Some need to feed more often than others. He may not want to at first, but he really should eat every few days to stay healthy. However…” He trailed off for a moment as he thought about how long it had been since he had last seen Seishirou. Time surely did not flow the same for the Vampire Twins and their Hunter; they had been trapped in Tokyo for about 2 years, and had been running for some time before then. How long had it been for Seishirou since he last fed? Days? Weeks? Years? Decades?

“However…?” Kurogane brought him out of his thoughts. Subaru apologized for trailing off before continuing, “Kamui and I are pure blood, so we can go for a very long time without feeding. If we go too long we will get weak, but it would likely take years for that to happen. It should be similar for those who receive our blood.”

Kurogane nodded and replied, “I guess that’s everything, though the mage may have some questions when he wakes up. Are you and your brother leaving soon, or will you still be here when that happens?” 

“Kamui seems anxious to leave,” the vampire glanced in the direction his brother had gone as he spoke, “but I’ll insist on staying until our business is finished here. Your group and the people of this world have been through so much, I want to do what I can to help.” He turned his attention back to Kurogane as he finished speaking.

The larger man eyed Subaru up and down, as if he was measuring him up. “You’re very different from your brother,” He said, “And that guy hunting you.” 

Subaru’s eyes widened, he felt his heart skip a beat and dread pool in his gut at this mention of the hunter. “You’ve met Seishirou?” He asked after a moment of hesitation.

Kurogane ran a hand through his dark hair and responded, “Yeah, the kid has known him for longer, but the rest of us met him in another world. He caused a lot of trouble, and I still have a fight to finish with him. I can’t wait to beat him into the mud.”

“No, don’t-” Subaru cut himself off when the other man gave him a look of surprise. “I mean,” He continued, “Even after everything he’s done... I don’t want to see him hurt.” He once again drew his cloak closed around himself.

The tall man sighed deeply and crossed his arms over his chest. “Look, I already told you I’m not looking to pry into your past,” He reminded, “but there’s something off about that guy. He’s dangerous. And you…” He looked outside, in the direction Sakura had gone off in, “You’re a good person; people like him hurt good people. To me it seems like he already has. I don’t blame you for running, you should steer clear of him.”

The shorter man dropped his gaze to the floor once more. Kurogane was very perceptive, he picked up on Subaru’s feelings without being told them. In his mind Subaru knew the other man was right, Seishirou WAS dangerous; no one knew that better than him. Still, he couldn’t stop himself from worrying about the man he gave his blood to. How was he doing? Would he ever see him again? 

“You look like you want him to catch up to you,” Kurogane said as he leaned against a nearby pillar.

“I don’t know what I want, If I’m honest.” Subaru closed his eyes as he contemplated what the other man said.

A moment of silence passed before Kurogane heaved a heavy sigh and spoke, “Sometimes the things we want aren’t what others want for us, but that doesn’t stop us from wanting them. In the end you have to choose to do what you think is right for you.” If the larger man had more to say he didn’t get the chance, as he was interrupted by the sleeping mage beginning to stir. Without another word he turned away from Subaru and made his way over to the newborn vampire, grabbing some spare rain cloaks that had been left nearby for them. Subaru began to make his way towards the stairs his brother and Fuuma had taken; whatever would happen when the former magician awoke should be kept private. 

As he walked he thought about what Kurogane had just said to him. Subaru did want to see Seishirou again, even though he knew he shouldn’t. He also knew that Kamui wouldn’t want that for him in the least. It seemed like it was finally time to figure out what he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to have Kurogane give Subaru similar advice to what Subaru tries to tell Kamui in X; that he needs to make his own choices rather than just doing what he thinks will make other people happy.


End file.
